misticpetsfandomcom-20200214-history
Plushie Domain
Baby Phelocan Plushie Too cute for words! You will want to cuddle this baby plushie all day long! Cheran Plushie This Cheran plushie is as gentle as the real thing. You can tuck it under your arm and it will keep your pet feeling secure all night long. Deluxe Kyro Plushie Each seam in this deluxe plushie is hand-stitched. Sure to be passed down for generations! Draklaita Plushie Will you give your plushie one name? Or two? Elenyona Plushie Keep your favorite shopkeeper close at hand for a quick cuddle! Erika Plushie Show your support for the Village Bakery! Take this plushie home today! Kyro Plushie Love to visit the Flaming Treats shop? Then this is the plushie for you! Mandoran Plushie The only part that is not cuddly on this fine plushie, is the hard gem affixed to the shell. Mericai Plushie How can you resist those eyes? It will be hard to stop cuddling this plushie once you start. Mistic Planet Plushie A staple of any plushie collection, this planet plushie is finely detailed. Obsideon Plushie Fierce even in plushie form, this Obsideon is still cute and cuddly. Phelocan Plushie A must have plushie for any fan of the brightly colored Phelocan! Quari Plushie It may be tempting, but don't take this plushie in the bathtub! Unloved Pixie Bunny Plushie This pathetic gray bunny needs a good cuddle! Clayton Plushie Show your support for the Spooky Creations shop with this great plushie! Stignightus Plushie Cute and cuddly, this is sure to be a very popular plushie! Sunny Plushie Visions of apples will dance through your head while you cuddle this plushie at night! Tarinooki Plushie Adorable and cuddly in all the right ways, this plushie is going to be a fun favorite! Unloved Tiger Plushie Such a sad little tiger! Once you start cuddling this little fellow, you will not want to let go! Purple Pegasus Plushie A perfect pegasus plushie for your pastel loving pet! Cuddly Cheran Plushie Aww! It's almost like the regular Cheran plushie, only painfully cute to look at! Exotic Dragon Plushie What an extravagant looking plushie! Make sure your pet plays nicely with it; it looks expensive! Black Pegasus Plushie What a pretty pegasus! It\'s so dark, it matches the night sky. Blue Pegasus Plushie This blue pegasus is so serene. It matches the sky during the day! Green Pegasus Plushie This pretty green pegasus blends in well with plant life. If your pet plays Hide-and-Seek with it, make sure it doesn\'t get lost in tall grass! Orange Pegasus Plushie Your pet will have sweet, tropical dreams if they cuddle this plushie. It\'s orange coat looks like a seaside sunset. Sunny Pegasus Plushie This sunny pegasus is sure to brighten your day! Silver Pegasus Plushie Is this plushie's coat gray like a rainy day? Or silver like a shining cloud's lining? Oh well, your pet likes it either way. Pink Pegasus Plushie This soft colored pegasus is pink, just like dawn\'s first light. Piggy Bank Plushie This little piggy went to the market, this little piggy went home, this little piggy had roast beef... And this little piggy acts like a bank! Cookie Plushie insert2 insert1 This cookie plushie looks so sweet! Be sure not to let your pet eat it though; those chocolate chip buttons are hard to chew! Squid Plushie You better be nice to this little guy! His big brother is a kraken! Vampire Bat Plushie Don\'t worry about his fangs; this guy is actually really nice and cuddly! Mouse Plushie What a nice mouse plushie! It even squeaks when you touch it. Wyvern Plushie This little plushie looks so sad... Remember that the lonely ones need cuddles too! Nokwi Plushie The perfect toy for all Nokwi loves! Gourix Plushie This fine gourix plushie will be the perfect cuddle partner on cold winter nights! Painted Pony Plushie The color patches on this pony make it look like it's been painted! Palomino Pony Plushie Oh! A palomino pony! These are quite rare. Best hold on to it tightly! Ahbruis Plushie This fluffy and cuddly plushie will keep you warm and safe on any cold day! Mr. Chubbles Plushie Who can resist those cute little eyes? Your pet will love this adorable bear. Bookworm Plushie Don't be ashamed of this little worm! Hold him proudly and let the world know that you love your books! White Pony Plushie This pony's coat is as pure and clean as newly fallen snow. Yellow Pony Plushie What better way to brighten your day than holding this warm, sunny pony? Black Pony Plushie This pony\'s black color makes its coat look so shiny and luxurious... Your pet just can't help petting it! Brown Pony Plushie Don\'t be mistaken in thinking that this plushie is common because of its color... It's very special in its own light! Green Pony Plushie If this pony escapes to the lush green hillside, you'll never find it! Cuddly Lion Plushie Who ever said lions were scary? This little plushie would rather have the title of "friend" instead of "king of the jungle". Leo Plushie He's not nearly as soft as his "cuddly lion" counterpart, but he's still adorable! Who could resist those button eyes? Snake Plushie Eeek! A snake! This plushie sure looks menacing... You better make sure your pet isn\'t afraid of it before you buy it. Messie Monster Plushie This plushie is a perfect likeness of the real Messie Monster! The Messie Monster doesn't really exist, does it? Nah, of course not. Hippocampus Plushie Look, it\'s a hippocampus, the mythical horse of the river! You probably shouldn\'t let your pet put it in water though. Gryphon Plushie Half lion and half eagle, gryphons were used to guard precious treasure and protect royal families in ancient times. Do you have something this little guy can keep watch over? Shark Plushie Did you know that sharks have the most powerful jaws on the planet? Good thing this one only has plastic teeth! Baby Emperon Plushie This little fellow looks like he needs lots of cuddles! Gnu Plushie He looks at you quizically, as if to ask you... "What's Gnu?" Violin Plushie This exotic plushie even has horse hair strings attached, just like a real violin! Musical Note Plushie It's almost like you are able to hear music playing when you snuggle this plushie. How odd! Gurahdi Plushie OH! A rare Gurahdi in plushie form! This is a must have for plushie collectors. Burger Plushie It looks good enough to eat! You can almost smell the freshly grilled goodness! Mmm... Skillow Plushie It looks exactly like a miniature Skillow down to the adorable, purple button eyes. This one has floppy wings so your pet can pretend to make it fly. SnugglyKat Plushie What a cute, pink kat! It's so soft and snuggly, yet it somehow reminds you of someone... Oceanic Mericai Plushie Aw, your Mericai is going to love playing with this! You may want to reconsider buying this if you can't afford an Oceanic Pandoria Box; after your pet sees this squishy, it'll want to become Oceanic too! Overgrown Stignightus Plushie What a gorgeous plushie! It is almost as grand as a real Overgrown Stignightus! Elk Plushie This elk plushie looks so realistic. You almost feel like you're standing in a forest clearing when you're holding it! Is it just me, or does this plushie smell like cedar? Element Plushie Familiar face? This pet sure is partial to those with great artistic talent! Grunt and Snork Plushie These shop keepers have a reputation for being being quite frightening in person, and their plushie likeness is no different! Don't give this to a timid pet! T Draklaita Block Plushie That wonderful T block that everyone loves. It fits almost anywhere you put it. If you’re ever in a jam the T block will save the day! J Draklaita Block Plushie J. J like Joy. Don't confuse it for the L. Turn it around. See? It's a J! EnJoy. L Draklaita Block Plushie The block that you always seem to need in a jam. Just when you think you’re about to lose your game this L shape block will appear and save you from certain doom. I Draklaita Block Plushie I! I will win! Okay, maybe it won't help you with the high scores, but it will be nice to have something to punch if you shouldn't make it. S Draklaita Block Plushie Everyone needs the S block once in a while. You may not think it’s your favorite, but in time you’ll see that the S block will be the perfect addition to any plushie collection. Z Draklaita Block Plushie Zzzz. Zzzz?! You say you're tired of playing the Blocks Game all night long? Nearly falling asleep? Take a break and build your own Blocks Game with this toy. Inarbu Plushie Don’t worry! The claws are as soft as the fur! Platypus Plushie Oh No! What happened to its other eye? Diggum Plushie Be careful not to let this into your garden if you want it to stay intact! Leiout Plushie Its rainbow belly seems to glow when you squeeze it! insert1 insert2 insert1 insert2